Lost Boys:Thicker Than Blood
by SkylerWilde29
Summary: Set after the end of the Tribe.I moved around the years to fit, Edgar meets her during his meeting with Sam at the end of the Tribe and the rest as they say is history. EdgarOC, Please R&R. Sorry bout the deletion fans but I had to do some slight editing.


**Lost Boys-Thicker Than Blood**

**Chapter One-The Beginning of a Bloody Thing**

**"Oh god Edgar mmm mmm mmm."**

**"Come on sweet thing. Say it!"**

**The crimson red head shook her head no very anitmately."Mmm mmm mmm."she continued to moan weakly.**

**Her sweet nimble panting was keeping his cock rock hard which he used to torment her until she spoke the words he longed to hear her sweet voice utter.**

**His gruff husky moans filled her ears and stirred her loins but she refused to give in an say it. She hated being wrong and what she hated more was when she was shown just how wrong she was.**

**Edgar was determined and wouldn't stop short of having a heart attack until he broke her and she screamed defeat n those six words slipped past her sugar sweet lips.**

**She was quickly reaching her boiling point as she had long since been pushed past her peak but she was a stubborn one and she knew he sensed that about her.**

**"Oh oh oh oh mmm mmm mmm."**

**He leaned over her back and began adding alittle more fuel to the fire by kissing and nibbling at her neck then moved to her ear.**

**"You know you wanna say it!!"**

**Looking over her shoulder she gave a wickedly defiant glare which she quickly lost as his gaze stayed steady with a look of his own which never wavered.**

**His gaze locked onto her defiant eyes which she instantly lost and he knew he had won but he still wanted to hear that silky voice.**

**Leaning in he kissed her lips which she returned with fever and need and she knew it was over, done, finito, finished.**

**"Uh uh uh uh mmmmmmm....EDGAR FROG IS A SEX GOD!!!!!"**

**With that he wrapped her up tight in his embrace and thrust into her harder till he finely yelled out his satisfaction and spilled into her before collapsing beside her limp heavenly form.**

**She turned on her side facing him as she curled her arm under her head which caused her crimson curls to mold around her face framing it in such a way that when he finely caught his breath enough to turn his head he found the most beautiful innocent thing starring at him with child like wonder he never thought she....**

**Hearing his thoughts trail made a small smile perk her lips and she thought he also seamed softer and that, that was truly something only very few witnessed....**

**2 months later...**

**As Sky sat there watching the results window on the slender plastic stick she held in her shaky hands her foot tapped nervously on the bathroom floor of Edgar's tiny little trailer.**

**Her thoughts drifted back the three months to the night she met the frog man....**

**It was around midnight a figure in a long hooded cloak walked along the beach. She loved this particular place by the ocean in the sea side town of Luna Bay usually at this time of night she'd be in Santa Carla knee deep in stress relieving Vampire Ass Kicking.**

**But this time she just needed some pure peaceful chaos free silence well except for the lapping of the water on the sand and the waves smacking into the vast sea. It was soothing and calming like kelnoream but the breeze and spray of the salty water on her skin made her feel more, more well she really couldn't put her finger on it but she felt it.**

**As she continued to stroll slowly up the beach she started to come upon the public acess area were there were street lamps, life guard posts, parking and benches, on the beach in her immediate view under a lamp post up by the sidewalk she could see someone sitting on the corner edge facing the parking lot.**

**He was looking around as if her were waiting for someone. At first the crazy notion of him waiting for her brushed her mind but was just as quickly swept away with the wind as she noticed he looked as if though he were dressed for hunting but that was crazy what kind of slayer dressed like that. Ahh none! She thought well at least none she knew of.**

**She went to move closer but stopped when she heard a familiar whisper on the breeze then he yelled out.**

**"Cut the theatrics. I know your out there, show yourself."**

**His voice cut through her and she couldn't put words to how it made her feel but it definitely stirred her.**

**A dark figure stepped out of the shadows into the light toward him and she knew it was a Vampire but he was just standing there they were having a conversation like they knew each other but before she could make out the words the vamp and the man suddenly yelled out and lunged at each other.**

**Before she even bothered to think she was moving, running toward them her wand pointed straight at the vamp.**

**"Lumas Soleme!"she yelled and a thin beam of sun light shot at the vamp hitting him in the arm and knocking him to the ground. The man was quite startled as the vamp fell holding his arm and screaming in pain.**

**He moved to bend down as a hooded figure burst into the light from the deep shadows of the beach. She had a stick pointed at Sam.**

**She moved quickly closing in on them or more so the vamp her wand pointed as she stood over him.**

**"Say goodnight you Vamp Bitch!!!,Lumas Sole..."**

**"Stop!!"**

**She looked up as the man lunged forward catching her off guard as he grabbed her hand. Her eyes quickly shot up and locked on his though he couldn't see hers past the deep shadow of her hood the only thing you could see of her beneath the hood was stray strands of crimson[blood red] curls that stuck out of the shadow in the light.**

**She pulled her hand sharply out of his surprisingly strong steady grasp. The vamp stood up and looked from the hooded figure to the man.**

**"Hey frog you know this chick?"**

**"Huh uh...No, no I don't."He stuttered slightly as the grace of her presence was well enchanting for lack of a better word.**

**Edgar found his composer quicker than he lost it. "Who are you?"**

**The figure stood there silently then turned her head toward the vamp her wand hand twitched as she tilted her head menacingly like Anubis used to, that thought made her want to laugh as she knew it never worked for him and the look on their faces indicated her theory that it wasn't working for her either.**

**"Fuck it let me get rid of her Ed so we can finish what we started."**

**Edgar made to move to say something but stopped and raised his stake slightly when the figure went into a defensive stance as well.**

**She smirked to herself slightly as she moved the cloak aside from her leg which was arched she bent slowly as she slid her wand into the special pocket on her black leather thigh high boots which gleamed in the light.**

**Edgar and Sam shared a look swallowing slightly as they gazed back upon her leg their eyes quickly moving up her boot covered leg to the fair ivory skin of her bare thigh as her hands snaked over the flesh. She raised her hands up, up to her hood which she pulled back from her bowed head letting the rest of her crimson curls fall loosely around her head and as she raised her head to reveal her face to the light she spoke.**

**"My name is Skyler Wilde. Witch, Vampire Slayer, Immortal."she replied in a slow silky tone.**

**"So then your a Vampire too chickie. That means it's fair game Edgar,shes mine."**

**Sky got real defensive."I'm not a fucking Vampire."she said pulling the string on her cloak it fell to the ground revealing more than pretty curls and a fair face. Sky was dressed in a red and black London plaid mini with chains snaking the hip hugging waistband and a black lace see-through Cami top n no bra which revealed well much more than either of them expected.**

**Her beauty was mind boggling on any man or in this case anyone with reproductive organs on the outside. Sam wanted to fuck her and kill her at the same time and Edgar well he just stood there with that stony look on his face that instantly made her feel like Teal'c should be there as she quickly wiped away the smile she hadn't realized had creeped across her lips till they looked dumb-founded and in all the thought she had let her guard down for a second which Sam took quick advantage of.**

**Though he thought he had the upper hand this Skyler bitch quickly proved him very wrong when her hand shot up and a invisible force through him back.**

**Sky smirked."You have much to learn grasshopper."she taunted in a mock Chinese voice then laughed in a very sexy spunky tone.**

**Sam had a very pissed look on his face which made Sky give him a cheeky all teeth grin. He looked at her confused what was this chicks deal. Edgar watched her carefully as her and Sam had a stare down.**

**Sky could feel his gaze on her body causing her to feel flush she glanced over at him with innocent eyes for just a second she let him glimpse her true beauty then returned her attention back to Sam.**

**They all stood there for what seamed like eternity but in reality was really only a few seconds before the air with that familiar buzz, the wind rustled the trees behind them and they turned to the evil laughter of a small group of vamps who emerged from the shadows.**

**"Ahh Sam my man long time no see, and is that Edgar Frog?"**

**"Mance whats up me amigo, yeah that's him."**

**"Who's the hot chickity?"asked another vamp.**

**"She kinda looks like that crazy rangid bitch they've been talkin bout in Santa Carla."**

**Mance moved forward."Well well it is in't it. Well then fellas I guess we found who we were lookin for. An you said it was a one in a million chance Weice."**

**Weice nodded his head then grinned wickedly as he licked his lips."Mmm yum yum, she's gonna taste sweeter than honey."**

**Mance moved forward slightly rubbing his hands together."I got first dibs boys."**

**Edgar moved to block her from them holding up his stake."I don't think so suck monkey."**

**Sky looked over his shoulder her body tucked behind him and for the first time she felt safe but the feeling was quickly ripped away as Sam grabbed her from behind holding her arms firmly in place."EDGAR."**

**As quickly as her comforting warmth was there it was gone as her sweet voice resounded his name across the air, her voice, that voice, he'd heard it before beautiful filling the night air with a wordless song but now her voice, that voice was filled with fear as she screamed out his name terror replacing beauty in the air.**

**He quickly turned his head to see Sam holding her captive one hand over her throat the other at her stomach holding her tight against him. Sky could feel him grind against her behind and she could feel him quickly growing hard for her which churned her stomach.**

**Edgar felt the others quickly move past him surrounding her preparing to drain her dry like bears to a bee hive, he couldn't just stand there and watch he had to do something but before he could the light over head blew bathing them in dark Edgar was blinded in the sudden night.**

**He could hear them moving in and around where Sam held her terrifying their prey softening her up he was about to just lunge forward and take his chances when bright light burst to life and washed over his face with the warmth of the sun knocking him back he covered his face as the vamp's burst into flames and when the fire died down he looked up to find Skyler standing there arm stretched stick in hand.**

**Sam was no where to be found as she stepped forward and helped him up."How did you? Sam is he?"**

**Sky held up her hand."He's gone ran after I got free and got hold of my wand."she assured.**

**Her hands were soothing as they snaked around his waist and helped him up in the dark that bathed them once again. He steadied himself till she moved her hands to his chest then his face feeling in the dark like a blind person reading braille.**

**He quickly grabbed her hands and pushed them away holding them at her side his hands moving up her arms expecting to find warm silky smooth skin but instead he felt warm wet which suddenly filled him with concern he felt around and on closer inspection he discovered she took a beating before braking away from Sam as she was covered in cuts so bad she was gushing blood and bad.**

**"Your hurt badly."he reported with concern laced in his voice as his eyes found hers.**

**Sky moved closer or so he thought when really she had fallen against him the strength she found to break free and fight quickly fading out of her body as quickly as the blood snaking and streaming from each deep gash on her fair heavenly skin.**

**"Skyler are you still with me doll?"he asked with a rough but gentle voice as he held her tightly he knew her answer when she said nothing and her body went limp he being the only thing holding her up right.**

**His eyes finely adjusted to the dark as he could make out the picnic table walking over he layed her upon it then quickly searched for her cloak and wand which he realized she must have dropped after she past out.**

**He found her wand first tucking it in his boot then turned his eyes scanned the ground stopping on a black lump picking it up he rushed back to her wrapping her up in the soft velvety fabric he picked her back up and carried her back to his truck parked at the other end of the parking lot.**

**He drove as fast as he could blowing though several lights he squealed to a stop in his drive he moved fast pulling her from the passenger side he threw the trailer door open and moved quickly to the bed laying her down he turned on some light, locked the door, and went back to her side, pushing her hair out of her face he gazed upon a sight he prayed not to find but wasn't lucky enough as she was covered in blood.**

**He pealed the cloth from her sticky skin her clothes were torn and ripped but her flesh was worse deep long gashes riddled her delicate beauty.**

**He shook his head as a tear fell but he quickly wiped it away and set to work he stripped the tattered rags still clinging wetly to her flesh then pulled off her boots and carried her to the bathroom where he filled the tub with warm water and placed her slowly into it rinsing the blood away he cleaned out each wound then pulled her out.**

**As he dried her were she lay back on his bed he took care to dab at her skin making sure he didn't cause her to bleed more as it had stopped once cleansed.**

**Once clean and dry he decided to leave her as she was and simply covered her with a soft plush quilt as he was afraid clothing would rub and induce more bleeding. He sat there on the edge of the bed watching her hoping she was now only in deep slumber and not like in a coma. He knew she wasn't dead as she was breathing her chest heaving heavily the quilt rising and falling steadily.**

**He sat there alittle while longer till he wearily rose, turned out the light, checked the door and moved back to the bed usually he only slept for a couple hours during the day but for the first time in a long time he never felt more tired in his entire life then he did right now. He climbed over her carefully and layed next to her he watched her broken form till exhaustion claimed him.**

**-----------------------------------**

**BANG BANG BANG!!!!!!!**

**Loud knocking on the bathroom door startled Sky from her thoughts she quickly looked up her eyes darting from the mirror to the door.**

**"Sky baby? Are you in there?"**

**Sky's eyes bulged at the sound of Edgar's voice.**

**"Yes honey...I uh."she trailed as she remembered the plastic stick in her hands her eyes looked down and about bugged out as the window clearly read P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T.**

**Her mind clogged then quickly started scrambling for something but quickly came up with nothing.**

**"Skyler?....Babe?..." came Edgar's voice once again breaking her thoughts.  
**

**Sky rose and started scrambling around the tiny room scooping up the box n wrap stuffing it in the small brown sack that read Corner Drug Mart and buried them as far to the bottom of the trash can as possible then rushed to the door quickly throwing it open to find a startled Edgar with his fist in the air ready to knock again.**

**Sky played it calm and cool as a silky smile spread her lips."Hi honey."she said quickly moving forward wrapping her arms around his neck as she hugged him, she hoped he wouldn't ask what she was doing.**

**"What were you doing?"**

**Sky wanted to kick herself but instead she cuddled against him getting the reaction she hoped for as her body nature made him wrap her up tight.**

**Edgar sensed she was hiding something he knew from past experience not to push her, she would come to him soon enough. He snuggled her neck."Mmm you smell good today."**

**Sky pulled back and pecked his cheek."I just got out of the shower."she replied then moved past before she got far he caught her around the waist spun her back to him kissing her deeply.**

**Sky broke the kiss and looked into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes it killed her that she would even think about hiding the secret of his child growing within her but she was so confused and torn between being there with Edgar and being with her six other children which he knew nothing of as she had kept that from him to.**

**There was a knock on the door breaking her thoughts she smiled then stepped away as Edgar answered the door a second later Chris stepped inside followed closely by his younger sister Nicole who had also become Sky's best friend and confidant.**

**Sky looked up from where she sat pulling on her sketchers.**

**"Hey Chris."**

**"Hey Skylark."**

**It wasn't often she allowed people to call her anything other than Sky or Skyler unless it was those she considered family but Chris was the kind of person who treated you like he had known you for years once he considered you his friend so when Sky and his little sister became friends and Nicole started calling her Skylark it just fit.**

**Though Sky would never tell them it reminded her of mother and that it brought back painful memories and therefore she didn't like it because she actually felt like she had found home again where life had never been complicated before her mom had died and her n her sisters were separated...**

**"Hello earth to Sky."Nicole called out to her friend as she waved her hand in front of Sky's face breaking through her thoughts.**

**Sky shook her head looking up at Nicole confused."Huh! Yeah?"**

**"We still going shopping?"Nicole asked again.**

**"Oh um yeah, yeah sorry bout that my mind was somewhere else."Sky apologized.**

**Nicole looked to Chris and Edgar who returned worried looks. Edgar moved to stand in front of Sky then knelt down so he was level with her."Are you sure your feeling alright today doll?"**

**Sky looked up with a smile she knew looked fake as she tried to hide how messed up she felt."I'm fine really."she said reassuringly.**

**Edgar moved back as she stood up he knew something was going on he just wasn't sure what exactly.**

**Sky grabbed her messenger bag and stopped to stare at the familiar set of keys setting underneath as a smile spread across her lips. She grabbed the keys and looked up to see Chris and Nicole watching her. She turned to Edgar who nodded yes before she could ask.**

**She let out a squeal and raced out of the trailer to the shaping shed throwing the unlocked doors open to find her beautiful one of a kind black and pink Orange County Chopper looking just as pretty as it did when she left it in Santa Carla.**

**Sky turned to find Edgar standing behind her followed by Chris and Nicole who still looked dumfounded. She leapt into his arms and kissed him."You found it?"**

**"Right where you said."he replied as he kissed her again.**

**Chris and Nicole looked at each other then back at Sky and Edgar.**

**"What are you talking about?"asked Chris.**

**"Yeah? Does this mean we're not going shopping?"Nicole chimed in.**

**Edgar and Sky moved aside so they could see what the fuss was about. They both gazed at the bike with wide eyes Chris stepped forward.**

**"She's yours?"he asked.**

**Sky nodded as a high squeal made them jump and turn to see Nicole with a kid in a candy shop look on her face and a big cheek to cheek grin.**

**"Are we, are we, are we..." was all she could manage.**

**Sky laughed as she stepped forward and wrapped her arm around Nicole's shoulders and gave her a nod and a mischievous smirk."Oh yeah."**

**Edgar and Chris gave each other a look and shook their heads as they watched the girls take off at high speeds kicking up dirt as the cycle disappeared from their view though they could still hear the girls howls.**


End file.
